While there are a wide variety of hair styling implements, these are generally intended to be removed from the hair once the styling operation is complete. On the other hand, although there are many known hair adornments, these generally play no part in styling the hair.
Certain implements, such as decorative combs, are useful for hair styling and if desired may remain in the hair as an adornment. However, such implements take a relatively rigid conformation and are not suitable for both styling the hair and holding the hair style in place for a wide variety of hair arrangements. Combs, and implements such as pins, are designed to receive the user's hair through a configuration of tines that may require a clamping action to hold a section of hair. Such configurations are subject to losing the section of hair intended to be held, and over a time period of use strands of stray hair often appear.
Various hair styling devices have been devised in attempts to solve these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723 shows a flexible device capable of producing several hair styles but does not have the ability to positively capture a section of hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,385 relates to a hair styling device for ponytails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,186 shows an ornamental device which can retain hair in ponytail, braid or the like styles.
It is the object of the current invention to provide a decorative hair styling implement that receives and retains hair and moreover, an implement that is flexible, bendable and twistable and as such is useful for a wide variety of hair stylings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hair styling implement that maintains the section of retained hair free of stray strands throughout the period of use.
Another important object is to provide a styling implement that is comfortable and wearable fort extended periods, even while the user is asleep, so that the implement provides the hair with a curly set.
Still another object is to provide a hair styling implement that is easy and quick to use so that hairstyles can be changed easily within the day to reflect the mood of the user without the need for attending a professional salon.